Edward Tonks Junior (SJTV)
Jackson "Jack" Lestrange, , was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. During his school years he was turned into a vampire after getting into a fight with an unknown vampire. After Hogwarts, Jack worked as an assistant at Ollivanders and studied wandlore from Gervaise Ollivander, he worked there for two years before joining the British Ministry of Magic and becoming an auror. In 1927, he joined Gellert Grindelwald and his army, who allow him to co-led the army and share over rulering the muggles, but eventually defected in the end leading to Grindelwald's defeat. After Grindelwald's defeated, he disappeared into the muggles world and lived there from 1945-1970 and again from 1981-1996. During these times he fought along side the Order of the Phoenix in the First and Second Wizarding War. Physical appearance Jack was youth in appearance, had brown hair and light skin. He was a short and somewhat stocky. Personality and Traits Jack was intelligent and has a great interest in Dark Arts and strove to gather as much knowledge as he could from it. He was willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for both of his parents and his younger brother. He is shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. Jack had a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and had earned the respect of most wizards and witches. Jack remains true and never goes back on his word. Tim was somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. Jack was told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies, which was rare for a Slytherin. He also states that he had "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It was mentioned that even though he was smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He can also be ruthless at times, and would strike down those who committed horrific acts. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Jack was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and is considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against Gellert Grindelwald, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Intellectual genius:' Jack was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. *'Occlumency:' Jack was proved to be excellent Occlumens, capable of effectively hiding his thoughts from Albus Dumbledore and Queenie Goldstein who were unable to look into his mind. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Jack was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts and choking the life out of Gellert Grindelwald. He was also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Jack was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Insect Jinx, Stickfast Hex, Tail-Growing Hex, Tickling Hex, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx and Tempest Jinx, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse and Disintegration Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He had never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters and Gellert Grindelward. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Jack was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. *'Spell creation:' Jack was known for having created unique magical spells and devices. His watch is considered to be unique, and was of his own invention, along with his compass and magical coin. He also created the Impediment Jinx and Oppugno Jinx. *'Potioneer:' Jack was proficient in potion-making being able to brew potions such as: Felix Felicis, Fire Protection Potion, Pepperup Potion, Sleeping Draught and Antidotes. *'Charms:' Jack appeared to have been talented in Charms from a young age, displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He could also cast other charms such as: Summoning Charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Confundus Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, Aguamenti, Deletrius, Fumos, Baubillious, Bombarda, Vermillious, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a bat), which was regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. He could also disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide that fact, he is a vampire. *'Transfiguration:' Jack was taught transfiguration by Albus Dumbledore, and showed a particular talent in the subject even at a young age. He could perform Human Transfiguration, which was noted to be very difficult. He had also shown to be able to changes his clothes via transfiguration. *'Apparition:' Jack could transport himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of Gellert Grindelward's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Jack was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War. *'Wandmaker:' Jack created his own wand of pine and unicorn hair, after sometime being taught wandlore from Gervaise Ollivander. *'Duelling:' Jack was a very capable duellist, capable of defeating several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. *'Healing magic:' Jack had a very high understanding of medical charms and could mend broken bones in less than sixty seconds. *'Muggle knowledge:' Jack had vast knowledge of muggles and muggle devices, technology, food and other things. This was due to the fact that he had lived among them for many years. Possessions *'Wands:' Jack's first wand was of unknown length, wood and core materials. Jack's second wand is made of pine and had a core of dragon heartstring. He successfully made this wand sometime after studying wandlore from Gervaise Ollivander. *'Elder Wand:' Jack wielded this wand, the most powerful wand in existence, known also as the "Wand of Destiny" or the "Deathstick", and one of the Deathly Hallows. He attained mastery of it after disarming Harry Potter. *'Pocket watch:' A magical watch that has the power to stop time with a simple click causing yellow waves to come off it and instantly frozen everything around him. *'Compass:' A magical compass that pointed to what he wanted most, rather than mere magnetic north. *'Coin:' A magical coin that acted as both a tracking device and a listening device. *'Journal:' This journal is owned by Jack. It was used to write down events that he had experienced and his life as a vampire. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (first mentioned) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' (appears on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' (appears on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (first appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' *''Harry Potter: The Exhibition'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' (mentioned only) *''Pottermore'' (mentioned only) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (mentioned in 2017 edition) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (companion book)'' (mentioned in forward of 2017 edition) *''The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Fantastic Beasts 2'' (unreleased) Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:1900 births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Boys Category:Slytherins Category:Single individuals Category:Sorted in 1910s Category:Vampire attacks Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:First Wizarding War participants Category:Second Wizarding War participants Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Blood Traitors Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Occlumens Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Scamander family Category:Quidditch players Category:Seekers Category:Healers Category:Portraits Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Spell inventors Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Potioneers Category:Potions Masters Category:Wandmakers Category:Heads of the Auror Office Category:Professors Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:Heads of House Category:Headmasters of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Global wizarding war Category:Murderers